dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Twisted Reality (transcript)
FADE IN: EXT. GHOST ZONE - DAY (COLD OPEN) ESTABLISH the ghost zone. A portal suddenly opens and PLASMIUS comes floating into view. PLASMIUS Ah ha, Success! He turns his head slightly, raising an eyebrow at his surroundings. PLASMIUS (CONT') Now that I'm here I can finally return to Amity park and eliminate Danny Phantom once and for all! But wait, I can't can I? Now that the world knows of my ghost half. Quite the quandary indeed. (Plotting grin) Of course such errors can be rewritten. With an evil laugh PLASMIUS flies out of view. DISSOLVE TO: EXT. GHOST ZONE – CONTINUOUS PLASMIUS continues to float through the Ghost Zone. He gleams as he spots a tower in the distance. PLASMIUS There it is. I do hope my old friend Clockwork won't mind me dropping by, unannounced. INT. CLOCKWORKS TOWER - DAY A mass of various clocks are seen throughout a room, hanging from the ceiling, and on the walls, we pan to see CLOCKWORK, polishing the glass on an old grandfather clock. CLOCKWORK (to the clock) There my old friend, you shine like a new Pendulum. CLOCKWORK smiles, and turns his attention toward the other ticking clocks surrounding him. CUT TO: In another area of the tower, PLASMIUS enters looking around for any sign of the time ghost. Seeing as he is nowhere in sight, he moves forward into another door. CUT TO: CLOCKWORK continues to polish, unaware that PLASMIUS is behind him. A Plasmaray suddenly knocks CLOCKWORK offscreen. Pan over to see CLOCKWORK on his back, lying in a pile of clocks. His staff has been knocked out of his hands. He lifts himself up on one elbow as PLASMIUS picks up the staff from the floor. PLASMIUS Just what I was looking for. (reaching for the staff) Sorry I can't stay for tea and chat PLASMUS shoots another ray at clockwork, this time binding him in a plasma rope. He then stuffs him inside the grandfather clock. PLASMIUS (CON'T) But I have a timeline to alter. PLASMIUS turns toward a time portal on a far wall and waves the staff. The swirling green vortex fades into a familiar scene. the citizens of AMITY PARK, fleeing the streets in panic over the news of an asteroid about to hit Earth. CLOCKWORK watches in horror as PLASMIUS enters the portal. END OF COLD OPEN. ACT ONE EXT. AMITY PARK - DAY Birds eye view of Amity Park's center square where a large statue of DANNY PHANTOM stands. Surrounding the statue is a large crowd of citizens and tourists, many of them, taking photos. Just off to the side, a line of people is seen forming just toward the steps of town hall. It leads to DANNY PHANTOM who stands proudly with his friends, Mayor TUCKER FOLEY and SAM MANSON. A small boy sheepishly approaches DANNY with an autograph book. BOY Um, Mr. Phantom... could I please have your autograph? DANNY smiles and bends down to the boys level, as he graciously accepts the little book. DANNY PHANTOM (In his deep super hero voice) What's your name little boy? BOY Um... it's um... Josh. DANNY scribbles something down in the book, then hands it back to JOSH. His bashful eyes suddenly light up as he reads what Danny has written out loud to himself. JOSH Josh, Thanks for being such an awesome fan your pal, Danny phantom! JOSH flings his arms around DANNY, hugging his waist JOSH(CONT') THANK YOU SO MUCH! DANNY PHANTOM Sure. (pause) Say cheese! DANNY flings his arm around JOSH'S shoulder as SAM takes a picture with her Polaroid camera. SAM hands Josh the photo and the boy skips off happily with it. SAM and Danny smile at one another SAM You're sure good with kids. DANNY PHANTOM Don't get any ideas. TUCKER (flings his arms around Danny and Sam) I'm glad to see you two finally together. (grabs Sam's camera) Now, How 'bout a kiss for the camera? AS DANNY and SAM lean in for a kiss, the moment is interrupted by three loud squeals. Standing at the steps now were three teenage fangirls, all of them wearing DANNY PHANTOM paraphernalia. FANGIRLS Eeeeeehhh Oh my gosh! We LOVE YOU DANNY! FANGIRL #1 We're like, your biggest fans ever! FANGIRL #2 *holds out her arm* Will you sign my arm?!! FANGIRL #3 *holds out a Danny Phantom plush* Will you sign my plushie?!! SAM lowers her eyelids a bit annoyed, and withdraws from Danny's embrace with a loud sigh. DANNY grins nervously and resumes to greet his fans. TUKCER (Puts a hand on Sam's shoulder) Leave it to me TUCKER nudges Danny, pushing him aside TUCKER Ehem, Alright folks that's enough praise and worship for one day. The hero needs his rest! As TUCKER makes the announcement, loud moans and groans are heard from the audience. He then turns to DANNY and SAM and winks. The two take that as their cue to exit. DISOLVE TO: EXT. AMITY PARK - DAY DANNY (now in his human form) and SAM sit on a hilltop, overlooking the city. DANNY (stretches) Finally, some time alone. HE leans in to kiss SAM as she pulls away. DANNY (cont') Sam, what's wrong? SAM Every time we finally think we have some time alone, you always get dragged off to some publicity thing, or you get mobbed my a psycho pack of fangirls or SOMTHING! DANNY Not always Okay, maybe so but (takes her hands) - we're alone now and no one’s going to bother us here. So relax and enjoy it. SAM *smiles* smooth talker. As they lean in again the mood is broken once more by a shrill female voice. DONNA (OS) There you ARE! As a hand suddenly grabs DANNY away, SAM crosses her arms and scowls. A tall, Blonde woman in a short-skirted business suit smiles widely as she pulls DANNY toward her. She doesn't even seem to notice SAM DONNA Danny, darling you're late for your dinner with the queen of England! As your publicist, it's my job to make sure you look good and make a good impression and punctuality means everything! SAM Publicist? You have a PUBLISIST NOW! (storms off) DANNY Sam, wait! (he tries to run after her but Donna tugs on his shirt) DONNA Sorry hon, no time for that now! Danny sighs, watching SAM as he is pulled in the opposite direction DISOLVE TO: EXT. AMITY PARK - EVENING SAM stands alone, sadly staring at the giant statue of Danny. DANNY(OS) Sam? SAM looks up at the sound of his voice, but keeps her back towards him. SAM How was London? DANNY cold. (he pulls something out from behind his back) I brought you back a souvenir. (he holds a snow globe with Buckingham palace in it) SAM turns to face DANNY and accepts the item. she looks down at it and sighs SAM Danny, we need to talk. SAM sits down on the base of the statue. DANNY takes a seat next to her. SAM (cont') Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. DANNY What do you mean? SAM Remember when we decided to make this relationship thing official? Before we did I said I probably wouldn't see much of you? DANNY (looks down) yeah. SAM And you said, you wouldn't count on it! And we would be in this together. DANNY Yeah. I guess things didn't exactly work out like we planed. So... what? Are you breaking up with me? SAM I don't know... I mean, I don't want to but... I've wanted this for so long, but part of me kinda misses the way things use to be. DANNY When we were just friends? SAM Maybe. DANNY Sam I - SUDDENLY time freezes and PLASMIUS appears hovering over the still forms of DANNY and SAM. PLASMIUS (grinning wickedly at Danny and Sam) How touching, I hope I didn't interrupt anything... (notices the giant statue of Danny) I think I'm going to be sick... no matter. I hope you’ve enjoyed your status as world hero Daniel, because it's about to end now! with a click of the staff, he disappears. CLOSE UP of DANNY as he becomes reanimated. DANNY I - Sam?! The camera pans out to see that SAM is no longer sitting next to him. DANNY quickly stands up. DANNY Woah! She just... disappeared! (scratches his head, confused) Something doesn't feel right. DANNY gasps as he looks up at the blood red sky, his gaze follows up to the statue, as he is horrified to see that a statue of PLASMIUS now stands in the place where his once did. DANNY (cont') What's going on here!?? PLASMIUS Like it Daniel? DANNY PLASMIUS! What did you do?!! PLASMIUS I simply set things right. Everything is now as it should be. DANNY That's it, I'm GOIN' GHOST! DANNY morphs to his Ghost form and flies toward PALSMIUS, but is stopped AS PLASMIUS grabs his wrist and shocks DANNY. DANNY PHANTOM GAAHHAHHHHHHH! PLASMIUS throws DANNY's once again reverted human form to the ground. DANNY props himself weakly on his elbows and glares at his nemesis. DANNY What did you do with SAM?! PLASMIUS Absolutely nothing my dear boy *lands on the ground* You know, all that free time roaming through space gave me time to do some thinking (beat) about all the ways I can destroy you! But then I thought, what better way to get my revenge then to alter the timeline, save the earth from the asteroid making ME the respected world hero, and YOU the same worthless, misunderstood ghost boy you've always been! As DANNY rises to his feet, PLASMIUS disappears echoing an evil laugh. DANNY looks around, seeing all that has changed. DANNY Gotta find Sam! DANNY changes back to his ghost form and flies off. He stops for a moment, hovering above the statue, taking one last worried glance at his surroundings and continues to fly off screen. CUT TO: EXT. AMITY PARK - CONTINUOUS As DANNY flies over the city in search of SAM or any familiar face, he suddenly dodges a blast. DANNY PHANTOM What The?!! HE looks down and notices the FENTON RV, and JACK FENTON'S voice ringing from the intercom. JACK You can't out fly me ghost! DANNY PHANTOM (dodges another blast this one just barley nicks him) OW! HEY! Dad it's me, Danny your son! JACK Liar! Another ray shoots at Danny, this one hitting him in the chest, causing him to fall out of view JACK (CONT') Bulls eye! As DANNY continues to fall we... FADE OUT: END OF ACT ONE. ACT TWO FADE IN: ECT. STREET - EVENING DANNY falls in an ally, and lands in a pile of garbage. A few startled cats scramble out of the pile. DANNY PHANTOM (As he brushes trash off himself) Okay, this is getting a little weird. SAM Danny? DANNY PHANTOM Sam! SAM There you are, I've been looking all over for you! DANNY reaches to embrace SAM and kisses her, SAM's eyes go wide in shock as she pushes herself away from DANNY's embrace. DANNY PHANTOM Don't tell me you’re still upset. SAM What are you talking about? Ember didn't put you under another love spell did she? DANNY PHANTOM What? NO! DANNY notices the ring is missing from SAM's finger. DANNY PHANTOM Sam, what happened to the ring I gave you? SAM Are you talking about that ring you were gonna give to Valerie? Why would I be wearing it? Danny, are you sure you’re feeling all right? DANNY PHANTOM To tell you the truth, I'm not so sure anymore. DANNY and SAM shield their eyes from the two bright headlights quickly coming towards them. DANNY PHANTOM (grabs Sam's hand) Come on, we'd better get out of here! They both go intangible and phase through the wall behind them just as the FENTON RV furiously pulls into view. JACK I gotcha now ghost... *blink* Hey where'd you go? JACK panics as he notices the wall he's about to plow into, and with a screeching halt is thrown out of the van and into the very same pile of garbage that DANNY had fallen into. CUT TO: EXT. FENTON RESIDECE - EVENING DANNY and SAM approach the steps of Danny's front door. Danny has reverted to his human self once more. DANNY (To himself) Well, my house is still here at least SAM Danny, what's going on with you? DANNY Okay, I know you already think I'm crazy but you need to know. Sam, you know that asteroid that almost hit the earth? Well in an alternate timeline, I saved the earth by making it intangible, and now I'm this big celebrity hero and you and I well... SAM Danny, you’re starting to scare me... I know it seems totally bogus, but Vlad is a hero. I don't know how he did it or why but the fact is, the world is safe now because of him... YOU were nowhere to be found. DANNY Nowhere to be found? (shakes his head) But, I'm telling the truth! YOU CANNOT be falling for this! This is VLAD we're talking about, remember? SAM You've been under a lot of stress. I know the whole world thinks your some kind of coward but you know Tucker and I still believe in you. DANNY Thanks. SAM Now please, get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow? DANNY (forces a smile) Sure. CUT TO: INT. FENTON RESEDENCE - LIVING ROOM DANNY slumps through the front door MADDIE Danny, your home! *checks the clock* And before your curfew? Well that's a refreshing change. DANNY I'm going to bed! JAZZ walks in the room holding a fkass if water as MADDIE gives DANNY a worried wince. MADDIE Oh, okay sweetie JAZZ What's up with Danny? MADDIE Opens her mouth to answer and is interrupted by a slamming door. JACK is seen, covered coverd trash. MADDIE Hi sweetie, didja catch any ghosts? JACK (picking a banana peel off his jump suit) I'm going to bed. As JACK marches up stairs, MADDIE and JAZZ exchange confused glances. DISOLVE TO: INT. DANNY'S ROOM - DAY DANNY'S alarm clock buzzes loudly, as he pounds on the snooze button with his fist. With a yawn and a stretch, he sleepily drags himself out of bed. He walks over to his dresser and looks at his tired reflection. DANNY (Wipes his hand over his face) What a nightmare. INT. KITCHEN - DAY DANNY enters the kitchen, grinning DANNY Well, now it's back to good old reality, and - DANNY stops short when he notices Vlad sitting at the kitchen table, reading the morning paper. Vlad looks up at Danny with a sneer. DANNY You! VLAD Why good morning Daniel, mind joining me for breakfast? DANNY I think I'll pass. Do my parents know your here? VLAD Of course, they invited me. And by the way, it wasn't a dream. DANNY That's it Vlad! I'm through playing your twisted games! You tell me what you did right now?!! VLAD Very well. I suppose you've been patient enough. It's quite simple really... *Flashback Dissolve* VLAD (O.S.) I traveled back in time exactly one week, and using your clever idea to make the earth intangible I saved the world from the meteor. DANNY (O.S) And where was I in all this? VLAD is seen intangible, pouring a vile of something into a nearby glass. Soon as he disappears, Danny takes a drink... VLAD (O.S) Lets just say you fell asleep on the job. DANNY passes out, unnoticed as Plasmius gleefully drags him away. DANNY (O.S) You poisoned me?!! DANNY is left in a snowy ditch where he lies unconscious. VLAD Don't worry, it wasn't fatal... just enough to keep you unconscious for several hours. Giving me plenty of time to rescue earth, get my statue and all the world's respect! VLAD PLASMIUS Stands on a stage proudly in front of town hall as his statue is unveiled. The replicas are shown from other countries as well. *Dissolve End Flash back* VLAD *looks at his watch* Well Daniel, it seems your late for school. DANNY This isn't over Vlad! DANNY EXITS THE ROOM. VLAD (To himself) Oh no my boy, this is only the beginning. INT. CASPER HIGH SCHOOL - DAY DANNY quiatly tip toes down through the school hallways. DANNY I'm gonna have to talk to Clockwork, and set things right. DANNY flinches as he hears a stern voice. MR. LANCER (O.S) Grapes of Wrath Mr. Fenton! DANNY (sarcasm) Great, this is exactly what I need right now! MR. LANCER Do you mind explaining to me, why you’re a half hour late? No, actually save your excuses. DANNY (holds out his hand and sighs) Detention slip please? MR. LANCER slams a pink peace of paper in DANNY'S open palm. MR. LANCER Now, get to class! DANNY dashes through the quad and around the corner. He stops, pressing himself up against the wall, out of breath. DANNY I need to get to the ghost zone somehow and find Clockwork! CUT TO: INT. CASPER HIGH - CLASS ROOM - DAY TUCKER and SAM sit at their desks. SAM I don't know Tuck, he's been acting really weird. He was going on about being this big world celebrity and you being the mayor and well, us being a couple. I'm worried about him. TUCKER Hey, dealing with high school and being a full time ghost fighting super hero... he was bound to crack eventually. <> Hey, *looks around* where is Danny anyway? CUT TO: EXT. GHOST ZONE - DAY DANNY PHANTOM flies the SPECTOR SPEEDER through the Ghost Zone. In the distance is CLOCKWORK's TOWER. He continues towards it. When he lands, and hops out of the speeder, and enters the tower. CUT TO: INT. CLOCKWORK'S TOWER - DAY DANNY PHNATOM Anybody home? DANNY flies from room to room until he sees CLOCKWORK trapped inside the grandfather clock. DANNY PHANTOM Oh no! Clockwork! He runs and opens the glass door, releasing the Ghost. DANNY PHANTOM Are you okay? CLOCKWORK More or less. DANNY PHANTOM We have a problem. CLOCKWORK I know. CLOCKWORK floats to the giant screen, which reveals what Plasmius had been talking about earlier. DANNY PHANTOM I need to go back and fix it! CLOCKWORK I'm afraid I can't allow that. DANNY PHANTOM Look, I know you have all these rules about messing up the time space continuum and what not, but I have to do this! CLOCKWORK I can't risk it. The time line has been messed up enough already. Whatever it is you have to do, you must do it in the here and now. I'm sorry. DANNY PHANTOM So, how do you suggest I fix this? CLOCKWORK I'm sure you'll find a way. DANNY PHANTOM What if I fail? What if I can't get things back to normal? CLOCKWORK Then, you'll have to accept it and move on. Trust me, one way or another it'll all work out in the end. Remember, certain things, although we may not understand them at first happen for a reason. DANNY PHANTOM If you say so. CLOCKWORK Now, if you'll excuse me, *looks at all the broken clocks, annoyed* I have a mess to clean up. DANNY PHANTOM I'd offer to help out but, I need to get back to school before Lancer notices I'm missing again. CLOCKWORK *smiles* Understandable *throws Danny a time medallion* Take this. DANNY PHANTOM A time medallion? CLOCKWORK Just incase DANNY PHANTOM Thanks. DANNY FLIES OFF CUT TO: INT. CASPER HIGH - DAY DANNY skids through the hallway, then going intangible he phases through the floor. CUT TO: INT. CASPER HIGH - CLASSROOM - DAY In the classroom, he reappears phasing up from the floor and into his chair where he goes back to solid human form before anyone could notice, with the exception of TUCKER and SAM. TUCKER Danny, where have you been? DANNY *catching is breath* The Ghost zone - had to- talk to Clockwork. SAM and TUCKER exchange worried glances DANNY What? SAM It's not that we don't believe you Danny, it's just that... TUCKER What Sam is trying to say is, maybe you should have staid home today. DANNY I'm not crazy! I didn't bump my head this morning and I am not STRESSED!!!! There's silence. The whole class is staring at Danny, including Mr. Lancer. MR. LANCER So nice of you to finally join us today, Mr. Fenton! DANNY shrinks down into his seat sheepishly. DISOLVE TO: EXT. CASPER HIGH - AFTERNOON The bell rings and a swarm of kids exit the school. DANNY slumps down the stairs. He stops when he hears a female voice. JAZZ Need a lift? DANNY I'll walk thanks. JAZZ actually, I thought we could talk. DANNY Great, you've been talking to Sam and Tucker haven’t you? I don't need you thinking I'm crazy too! JAZZ Danny, no one thinks your crazy. We're just worried is all. DANNY Look, if you guys aren't gonna help me, then leave me alone! DANNY storms off JAZZ *aggravated* We ARE trying to help you, you dork! <> Wait, Danny I didn't mean that I - SAM and TUCKER walk up beside her SAM Thanks anyway Jazz. JAZZ I'm not giving up that easily! JAZZ storms down the stairs. Sam and Tucker run after her. JAZZ catches up with DANNY JAZZ *grabs Danny* You, in the car NOW! JAZZ tosses DANNY into the car and drives off. TUCKER Maybe talking to Jazz, wasn't such a good idea. DANNY sits cross-armed on the passenger side of JAZZ's car. JASS gives him a concerned glace as she drives. DANNY Look Jazz, before you get all nosey and overbearing you should know that I'm not in the mood! JAZZ Duly noted. *beat* So, what's going on? DANNY I'm not gonna win this one am I? JAZZ Nope. DANNY *sigh* If my own friends won't believe me, why should you? JAZZ Danny I'm not forcing you to talk to me, I just want to know your okay. DANNY I am okay, Okay?! JAZZ Okay! The car pulls up to their driveway. DANNY Thanks for the ride sis. JAZZ Don't mention it. CUT TO: INT. FENTON RESEDENCE - AFTERNOON DANNY and JAZZ walk in the front door. VLAD, JACK and MADDIE are seated in the living room. JACK Kids, great news! VLAD mind if I tell them? JACK Fire away Vlady - I mean, partner? DANNY/JAZZ Partner? VLAD That's right. I now, officially own half of Fenton Works, which will now be known as MasterFenton Works! JACK Actually, I thought maybe we could keep the Fenton part first? VLAD My way sounds better! MADDIE *moves in between the two men* MasterFenton Works sounds fine! Now, who wants Cookies? <> Danny, are you feeling all right? DANNY I think I'm gonna be sick! DANNY runs upstairs, followed by the sound of a slamming door. JAZZ I guess he got a little car sick, heh... I should, go check on him. JAZZ runs up stairs. She waits in the hall by the bathroom door. <> DANNY steps out JAZZ Feel better? DANNY Is Vlad still downstairs? JAZZ Yup DANNY Then no! JAZZ watches concerned, as DANNY storms away. She flinches at the sound of him slamming his bedroom door. MADDIE (O.S.) Jazz, is everything okay up there? JAZZ Everything's fine mom, Danny's just feeling a little under the weather. CUT TO: INT. DANNY'S ROOM DANNY lays, sprawled on his bed, staring hopelessly up at the ceiling. The short silence is interrupted by a knock at the door. DANNY *groans* Come in. JAZZ opens the door and pokes her head in. JAZZ Need anything? DANNY Yeah, I need you to go away! JAZZ *comes in and sits at the foot of his bed* Danny, I know this whole week has been tough for you. Watching your nemesis become this world rebound hero, everyone in town accusing you of being some kind of lazy coward, Vlad taking over half of Fenton works... DANNY You forgot about Sam breaking up with me. JAZZ *blink* I didn't know you two were together. When did this happen? DANNY Never mind. JAZZ At least you two will still be friends, right? DANNY Please spare me the "better to have loved then lost" speech JAZZ Er, <> I wasn't going to say that at all. *Sets a hand on Danny's shoulder* When your ready to talk, just let me know. AS JAZZ STARTS TO LEAVE THE ROOM DANNY Jazz, wait - DANNY is cut short by his Ghost sense. DANNY runs to his window as the Box Ghost suddenly rises into view. BOX GHOST I am the Booox Ghost! DANNY <> Oh, geez... He morphs to his ghost form and flies out the window, after the Box Ghost. JAZZ Danny, hold on! DANNY stops and turns toward the window as Jazz tosses him a FENTON THERMOS JAZZ (CON'T) Now go kick some Ghost butt! DANNY smiles and nods, then turns back towards the BOX GHOST DANNY PHANTOM Well, I may be back to square one, but that won't stop me from doing what I do best! DANNY opens the FENTON THERMOS BOX GHOST <> Beeewaaaarrrreee.... DANNY Nice to know some things never change! And on that, Danny flashes a smile as we... IRIS IN. END. Category:Transcripts